flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Gordan and the Mainlanders
The Mega Gara group, on their way home discovered Temtum hiding in a cave, and Blazej’s giant friend, Harold, dead. He had been murdered by a coordinated attack from trolls. They retrieved Temtum and Palar decapitated the giant to keep it from being brought back as an undead thrall. They headed back to NewTown where Palar met Dolan, who stole his ring of Invisibility over drinks at the still under construction tavern. After the group from Mega Gara returned to Wahda guild, Warren told Helena about the incident with Selena’s arm getting broken and Helena brought Artemis, Palar, and Warren with her to confront Tarthurac where she accused him of not thinking, but he said he was defending the guild from intruders. Lasuli was inside the guild and the different pieces of magessia resonated with eachother. Selena could not be trusted. Helena taunted and threatened Tarthurac who decided it was better not to fight both her, Artemis, Warren and Yao at the same time, so he left. Artemis followed him and said she was sorry for the way Helena acted but Tarthurac said he didn’t expect anything better from her and told Artemis to tell Helena and Warren not to think about breaking his arm. He pulled back his chainmail to reveal a jagged scar leading from between his middle and ring finger all the way back to his elbow, and he said nothing they do to his arm will be comparable to what he’s already seen. Warren mentioned that his friend Gordan was trapped in a cave near NewTown according to his other friend Alice. A few guild members agree to help him rescue his friend including Palar, who upon meeting Tarthurac said to Artemis that black dragonborn don't usually have green eyes like Tarthurac unless they have contracted the Shadow plague. But he also says the shadow plague kills you within three years, and Tarthurac has had green eyes for almost 10 years now so the group decides it must be something else. They head out to rescue Gordan, but are attacked by resurrected panther Tabaxi. The group begins to fight them off when Artemis looses a fireball that roasts them all. But just then the group is attacked by a group of two headed Deathdogs and the group is forced to retreat. They reach the cave Gordan is hiding in and ask Warren why he might be in here but Warren and Alice are very tight lipped about it. Artemis gets a little upset about this but Palar says they have the right to keep secrets from the group, but the group also has the right to refuse to help them again in the future if they want to keep secrets from them. The group enters the cave and Palar falls into a illusion trap that makes him think he’s sinking through the floor. Artemis helps him break out of it, and the group fights slimes, and solves several other puzzled to get to the farthest chamber. Inside are some cultist-looking men from the mainland. They claim to be just looking around but the group doesn’t believe that. Palar tries to step to get two of them in the range of his paralysis breath, but they attack when they see him step closer. A battle breaks out and Wahda guild stands victorious. The final door begins to speak to the group, and the writing above the door says: "Monkey." Palar and Artemis figure out that they need to get the door to say the word in order to get it to open. Artemis tricks the door into saying the words “Human key” which sounds like Hu-monkey, and the door slides open. The group retrieves Gordan who is zero percent grateful for their rescue, and after a conversation they learn that Gordan is a dragon shifter. Palar asks how he became a dragon shifter and he reveals that he descends from a family on the mainland that claimed to be descended from a blue and red dragon named Tez but he doesn’t give anything else. The group returns to Alfenheim and Palar says he has to return to Thal’Thaxia. As he is walking into the ocean to return, Artemis says goodbye and asks for his address so they can write each other.